


Lilith

by Lasgalendil



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Awesome Peggy Carter, Canon Jewish Character, F/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: To know Peggy Carter was to love her, wholly and unjealous, and so Ana does, long ever before she meets her.





	Lilith

When she discovers Edwin had been away to meet with a woman, she thinks, oh. Howard Stark, surely, that was half of what Edwin did for the man, but her Edwin?

When she hears of Edwin's admiration for this woman, she thinks, oh. Of course. To know Peggy Carter was to love her, wholly and unjealous, and so Ana does, long ever before she meets her.

When she embraces Peggy Carter for the first time, she thinks, oh. Not of amulets or murdered children, not a demon or a temptress but a woman who refused to be beneath the man who had been made her equal. “I expect I will make them,” Edwin had told her. And Peggy Carter truly did. Here was a woman who would watch a hundred of her hopes and dreams die daily to prevent her sisters from suffering the same. How different, Ana wonders, would it have been, had Adam embraced her from The Beginning.

Not so different, she thinks, and looks to Edwin. Perhaps not so different at all. 


End file.
